Amazing Grace
by For Himeka
Summary: Kedua tangan tersebut masih terangkat ke udara. Tak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan tersebut, meskipun lelah mulai merasuki setiap jengkal lengan dan tangan mereka. Mereka tetap tersenyum/SasuSaku/by Ame Kuroyuki/TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA


"**Amazing Grace"**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amazing Grace (c) John Newton**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, (maybe) OOC**

**.**

**T r i b u t e T o H i m e k a**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

Sang surya merangkak pelan menyusuri hamparan kanvas biru raksasa. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih berarak pelan, menari perlahan-lahan bersama sang angin yang berhembus kencang. Dedaunan hijau, kuning, merah serta oranye melayang-layang terbawa arus sang angin, melayang tinggi menuju langit. Sang angin mulai kehabisan tenaga. Dengan enggan, ia menurunkan helai demi helai dedaunan tersebut menuju Bumi Pertiwi dengan dibantu oleh gaya tarik Bumi. Makin mendekati dengan permukaan bumi dan gravitasi yang semakin menggila. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka jatuh ke atas ratusan buah kelopak sakura.

Ah, bukan kelopak sakura. Sangat mustahil bisa menemukan kelopak-kelopak merah muda pucat tersebut di musim gugur. Lalu apa itu?

Ternyata, helaian merah muda tersebut milik seorang gadis. Lebih tepatnya, helaian-helaian tersebut adalah rambut sang gadis. Seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di atas hamparan permadani hijau dengan manik hijau beningnya yang tertutup rapat. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menatap gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih yang melayang di cakrawala. Hembusan dewi angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Seolah ia tengah berbisik pada sang gadis bahwa ada orang lain yang berjalan menuju dirinya.

Sang gadis menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berjalan mendekat. Matanya menatap lurus ke sepasang manik hijau milik sang gadis yang tengah berbaring. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di saku celananya, menambah kesan menawan padanya. Sepasang _headset_ terpasang nyaman di kedua telinganya, memainkan harmonisasi dari instrumen-instrumen piano serta biola yang menghasilkan melodi-melodi indah.

Sang gadis berganti posisi menjadi duduk tatkala sang pemuda duduk di samping kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan cekungan-cekungan mungil di pipinya muncul. Sang pemuda membalas senyum sang gadis dengan senyum tipisnya yang mampu menghadirkan semburat merah tipis di wajah sang gadis.

Mereka berdua tak kunjung bicara. Hanya desau angin yang menderu dengan bisikan-bisikan ilalang-ilalang mungil yang menemani kesunyian mereka. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih masih dengan tenangnya berparade di tengah hamparan birunya langit. Terik matahari seolah tak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Malahan, membuat simfoni alam makin menawan.

Sang gadis mulai merasa bosan. Ia meraih _headset_ hitam yang terpasang di telinga kiri sang pemuda. Dengan wajah polos bak malaikat, ia memisahkan benda tersebut dari indra pendengaran sang pemuda, lalu memasang benda itu di telinga kirinya. Sang pemuda yang melihat mimik wajah gadis di sampingnya, hanya mendengus pelan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-koi?"

Suara lembut mengalun dari sang gadis, membuat sang pemuda menoleh kepadanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hn?"

Sang gadis tersenyum. Ia melepas _headset_ dari telinganya, juga dari telinga sang pemuda. "Aku baru mengetahui, kalau ternyata, kekasihku yang biasanya tidak bisa lepas dari musik _hard_-_rock_ dan _heavy_-_metal_ ternyata diam-diam menyukai musik klasik," katanya dengan tersenyum menggoda. Setelahnya ia mengikik pelan, dan disambut dengusan dari sang pemuda yang adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya mencari suasana baru. Tidak boleh?" kata Sasuke dengan nada malas. Perlahan ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi sang gadis dan bersandar pada punggung kekasihnya. "Lagipula, musik klasik tidak buruk juga kok," lanjutnya dan meraih _headset_ yang digenggam kekasihnya, menarik salah satunya, dan memasangnya di telinga kanannya. "Kau masih mau mendengarkan atau tidak, Sakura?" tanyanya kepada sang gadis yang menyondongkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sakura –sang gadis—tidak menjawab, tetapi memasang sebelah _headset_ tersebut di telinga kirinya.

Dentingan lembut piano merangsek masuk ketika headset terpasang nyaman di telinga Sakura. Disusul dengan alunan lembut biola, memainkan instrumen lagu lama yang familiar. "_Amazing_ _Grace_. Benarkan, Sasu-koi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap detik dari alunan merdu harmonisasi piano dan biola. Matanya kembali terbuka. Kali ini ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan posisi kekasihnya, memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring, dengan kepalanya yang sejajar dengan kepala kekasihnya.

"Ne, Sasuke? Kau tahu? Kau adalah anugerah paling mengagumkan yang dikirimkan oleh Kami-sama. Kau adalah _Amazing_ _Grace-_ku, Sasu-koi" bisik Sakura dengan menatap gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang menipis. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap nada yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan manis piano dan biola.

"Hn, aku tahu," jawab Sasuke lirih dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang mendekati seringai.

Sakura menoleh, menatap ke dalam obsidian intens. Mencari kesungguhan dari pemilik kedua bola mata tersebut yang juga tengah menatap intens kedua mata hijaunya. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahi Sasuke.

Kecupan lembut itu berakhir. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit luas. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, menikmati setiap nada lembut yang terdengar melalui _headset_.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya. "Hn?"

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura penuh dengan ketulusan yang membuncah di hatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas, membentuk setengah bentuk hati dengan tangannya. "_Ne_, Sasu-koi, angkat tanganmu juga,"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas, dan mendekatkannya kepada tangan Sakura yang terulur. Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan Sakura, ia membentuk setengah dari bentuk hati tersebut. Melengkapi separuh bagian tersebut, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke... sekali lagi..."

"..."

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama." Sasuke menjawab sembari tersenyum kecil.

Kedua tangan tersebut masih terangkat ke udara. Tak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan tersebut, meskipun lelah mulai merasuki setiap jengkal lengan dan tangan mereka. Mereka tetap tersenyum.

Setelah lima menit dalam keadaan tangan terangkat, kedua insan tersebut menurunkan perlahan tangan mereka.

Hening. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membisu satu sama lain saat ini. Hanya mendengarkan setiap bisikan lembut sang alam melalui desau rerumputan yang bergoyang. Merasakan belaian lembut sang alam melalui sang bayu. Dan merasakan kecupan hangat sang alam melalui sang surya.

Benar-benar damai.

Rasanya, Sakura tidak ingin hari ini segera berlalu. Siang hari yang tenang, bersama Sasuke.

Bersama _Amazing_ _Grace_-nya.

**TAMAT**

**Cuap-cuap: **Fic coretficletcoret drabble dariku untuk **Tribute to Himeka**.

Selamat jalan, Hime. Doa kami selalu besertamu.

(Feedback, maybe?)

~~~Ame a.k.a Chou~~~


End file.
